The Neverending Dream
The Neverending Dream (見果てぬ夢 Mihatenu yume) is Chapter 22 and the final chapter of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (unless the player obtains all of the sacred weapons). Strategy The battle is inside Bern's castle. The allies are divided into two groups, each one on the bottom right and left part of the map. To reach Zephiel, who is locked inside on the center of the map, it's necessary to activate two switches on the uppermost right and left corners by defeating the enemies who protect them, and ordering an ally to end their turn above it, or having a mounted unit perform an action over it. These units can now move away from the spot and converge on the throne room. Activating both switched won't open the door immediately, so Roy must end his turn in front of the central door (the Binding Blade is not required, it can even be absent from Roy's inventory). After a conversation between Roy and Zephiel, the door will open, revealing a guard of Heroes, Druids, a Sniper and War Dragons. Let the enemies approach you by ending your turn, positioning your allies to weather the attacks from the two Heroes (Silver Sword and Lancereaver equipped). Then, defeat the two Heroes (if you haven't already in a counterattack) and go after the two War Dragons (preferably with a Divine Weapon or a Wyrmslayer from one of the chests in the eastern room), Druids and the Sniper. Alternatively, you could have Roy move in front of the door first and swarm the enemies, though it is best to stay out of the Manakete's ranges should you do so (unless you have an S-ranked magic tome user on standby with lots of Boots used on them from the chapter 21 secret shop). Have your units end your turn on top of the stairs and slowly move your units towards the King. Your greatest units should face Zephiel, with durable units such as Generals or high Evade units such as Swordmasters equipped with the strongest weapons available being best for defeating Zephiel. Reinforcements * Turn 10: '''2 Bishops from the enclosed square on the uppermost central part (the left one equips Silence, Divine and Physic, and the right one has Sleep, Divine and Physic). They will appear every five turns until the 40th turn. * '''Turn 15: 1 Thief from left side, near from the chests. *'After opening the door: '''2 Heroes, 1 Sniper and 1 Druid from both bottom corners (where units start the battle). Druids, Snipers, Manaketes and Heroes continue to spawn every three turns from the stairs. Chests *'Upper chest from the left side: 'Sleep. *'Middle chest from the left side: 'White Gem. *'Bottom chest from the left side: 'Nosferatu. *'Upper chest from the right side: 'Wyrmslayer. *'Middle chest from the right side: 'Dragonshield. *'Bottom chest from the right side: 'Swordreaver Trivia *The title of this chapter shares its name with a song from [http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/TearRing_Saga:_Utna_Heroes_Saga ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga] Category:The Binding Blade chapters